A Heart Of Booze?
by xSpottedBunnyx
Summary: "I swear that woman and her booze..." Watanuki said to himself looking   at the bottles and bottles of booze.   Watanuki X Yuuko One-Shot!


"Another round Watanuki!" Yuuko said handing Watanuki her empty glass, Watanuki took Yuukos glass and refilled it handing it to her.

"There anything else?"

"You know you'd probably love this stuff." Yuuko said taking her glass and drinking it.

"I already told you I don't drink." Watanuki could tell Yuuko was drunk.

"Oh come on!"

"Come on Watanuki! Come on!" Maru and Moru said.

"I already said no, anyway I can't..I have a date with Himawari, And I CAN'T be drunk for that." Watanuki began heading out the door. "Oh and Yuuko I left some medicine out for when you get a hangover."

Watanuki began heading out the door. "Don't forget to pick out some more booze well you're out!"

Watanuki sighed "I won't..." He headed out the door. "Himawari here I come!"

He got to Himawari's house and knocked on the door Himawari answered it "I'm so glad you could make it Watanuki!" Himawari smiled.

Watanuki smiled back but then he found himself thinking about one thing, Yuuko, But why he asked himself, he was beginning to look pale...Well paler than usual that is.

"Uh, Watanuki you alright?" Himawari asked.

"Huh what? I I'm fine. I have a bad headache that's all."

"Oh no. Maybe you should go home."

"Y-Yeah maybe that would be a good idea. Sorry Himawari, We can hang out on another day right?"

Himawari looked dissapointed "Sure..."

"Alright, Thanks. Sorry again." He walked off playing off a headache all the way to the store, once in the store he walked over to the booze and looked at the bottles

"That woman and her booze..." Watanuki smiled and grabbed a bottle that he thought Yuuko would like, he payed for the bottle and walked back to her shop happily "Yuuko I'm back!"

"Well you sure are early, I though you'd be with Himawari as long as you could."

"I...Uh, She wasn't feeling good so I left."

Yuuko smiled "Uh huh sure."

"You don't believe me at all do you?"

"Nope! Not one bit." She leaned in towards him.

Watanuki blushed a bit "I..I got your booze." He handed her the bottle.

"Yay! Booze poor me a glass will you?"

Watanuki nodded getting up pouring Yuuko a glass. Watanuki thought to himself "Do I...Like Yuuko?"

He shook his head "Impossible, I could never." He took the glass out to Yuuko "Here."

Yuuko took the glass "Tell me Watanuki, How's things with Himawari?" "

They're good I guess..."

"Do you still like her, you've seemed two have seemed to become distant."

Watanuki's eyes widened "She knows." He thought to himself.

"No, everything is fine." He said aloud.

"Are you sure, do you like anybody else by any chance?" Yuuko asked.

Watanuki laughed a shaky laugh "No, I still very much like Himawari."

"You know I'm not easily fooled Watanuki."

"Fooled? I don't know what you're talking about."

"About you, I'm already aware you don't like Himawari, and that you've fallen for somebody else."

"How long have you known? That I..."

Yuuko cut him off "Ever since you've gotten the feeling." She smiled at Watanuki's embarrassed face "I'm flattered by the way."

"W-Wait..YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME! I'm so embarrassed!-" Watanuki felt Yuuko's soft lips press against, the taste of alcohol teeming on her lips his cheeks turning a bright red as he kissed her back.

"Wha-Wha-What was that for?"

"You to stop your dumb blabbering. Now get me some more booze!" Yuuko said smiling.

"You and your booze.." Watanuki said running back to kitchen to get the bottle acting as if he were king of the world.

Yuuko smiled "That strange, strange boy...I knew there was something to like about him." She giggled a bit in her thoughts as Watanuki brought her out a glass.

"What's got you laughing Yuuko?" Yuuko smiled taking her glass.

"Oh, nothing...Just you." Yuuko smiled.

"Oh that makes sense thoughts of. Wait THOUGHTS OF ME!"

"Not in a bad way Watanuki, I swear you worry far to much."

Watanuki blushed "Right, Right. I knew that."

"Sureeeeeee you did." Yuuko said sarcastically.

"Just...Just shut up about it!" Watanuki blushed embarrassingly.

"Aw, but you look so cute when you're embarrassed!" Yuuko said smiling.


End file.
